


The Space For My Pain

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Emergency Fics [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, sad kids on the Watch Tower, the fallout of Wally's death in season 2, tw death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: Jaime had known that it was only a matter of time before Wally’s death hit Bart like a ton of bricks, and he had promised himself that he would be there when it did. But honestly? He hadn’t expected Bart to look like he was completely dead inside.





	The Space For My Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This emergency fic was born out of a request for a sad Bart fic. So of course my mind went to the aftermath of Wally's death.

After it all, after everything that had happened with their close brush with world-annihilation, it had taken a while for everything to sink in. For some, like Artemis, it had fallen into place immediately. For others… it took longer.

Jaime had known that it was only a matter of time before Wally’s death hit Bart like a ton of bricks, and he had promised himself that he would be there when it did. But honestly? He hadn’t expected Bart to look like he was completely dead inside. They were in the Watchtower, in the garden, and Bart was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest as he stared out a window at Earth. If Jaime had to put it to words he’d say that Bart looked like his heart had been violently ripped out of his chest leaving nothing but an aching pain behind. Probably the worst part of it was that Bart hadn’t cracked like this in front of anyone else; he had waited to crumble until he thought he was alone.

Jaime didn’t know what to say. Honestly there was nothing he _could_ say that would make it right, but he had to try. He walked over and stopped just short of Bart before quietly saying, “Hey.”

Bart shifted and darted his eyes to glance at Jaime before looking back out the window. “Hey.” He even sounded like he was dead inside.

“It okay if I sit down?”

Bart hesitated for a moment before scooting over a little. “Sure.”

Jaime sat and the silence stretched between them. For a while he thought that would be it, just the two of them sitting in silence. Everything he could think of to say just didn’t feel right. What were you supposed to tell your friend when one of the most important people in his life was suddenly gone? And then Bart leaned against Jaime, their shoulders lightly bumping against each other. “Bart?”

“He wasn’t supposed to die.”

Jaime aimed a questioning look at Bart but didn’t say anything.

“Before I came back… Before everything? …He didn’t die until 2048. He wasn’t supposed to die until he was 54. Fifty-freaking- _four_. And I just… We went too fast. And he couldn’t keep up. He-” Bart’s voice cracked. “Jaime, _he wasn’t supposed to die_.”

There was nothing Jaime could say, so he didn’t say anything and just wrapped an arm around Bart’s shoulders. He wanted to do more, but it was the best he could do. He hoped it was enough.


End file.
